The Dark, Dark, Zombie Apocalypse
by vampirehunter555
Summary: "I never thought a fight between Chase and I would start the Zombie Apocalypse."-Leo "I never thought zombies existed!"-Chase. My first T rated story! Rated T for swearing, bad language, blood, and other stuff! Enjoy!


**Hey guys! I am here with a new story! Don't worry, I will update Truth Out soon! Hope you enjoy my new story! BaconPineApples, daphrose, and Mia Teresa Davenport's works inspired me to write this! Thank you three! I love your stories greatly, other people's stories, I still love! This fanfic is not related to my Truth Out stories, this takes place before You Posted What?! and after Cyborg Shark Attack! The main characters of this story are Leo, Chase, Adam, and Bree, in that order.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats!**

**I hope you enjoy my first T rated fanfic!**

**Leo  
><strong>

I swear I never thought this would happen. Adam, Chase, Douglas, and I were standing their with out blasters shooting zombies left from right. We weren't hurting or killing them, just stunning them. Almost everybody I know, or knew, are infected. All of a sudden, I see my zombified girlfriend, Janelle, running to attack and possibly bite ANC infect my brother, Adam.

"Adam, duck!" I said.

He didn't duck in time. Janelle got him. You probably don't understand what is happening right now. We're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse right now. Maybe I should back up a bit.

**72 hours ago...**_**  
><strong>_

Adam and I were in the lab messing with Big D's latest invention. I forgot what it was called. It had something to do with his ego. Anyway, we knew it had the ability to grow and shrink objects. We decided to test it out on this apple. I picked up the blaster only for it to slip out of my hands. It landed on the floor with a thud. It was now set on automatic shrink blasts. All of sudden, Bree came into the room. She was hit by the blaster. She was shrunken down to the size of a mouse.

"What the hell!" Bree yelled,"What did you morons do!"

"Well, Bree, I shrunk you," I said.

"You shrunk me?! How stupid can you guys get?!" Bree yelled in anger.

"Um... do I have to answer that question?" I asked nervously.

"LEO you shrunk me! How am I supposed to go to school or do missions to save the world?!" Bree asked angrily.

"Well nobody said you couldn't, Bree," Adam said.

"And how is that, Adam?!" Bree yelled up to him.

"You could be our tiny agent who goes past the enemy's defenses," Adam stated with a goofy grin on his face.

"Adam, that only happens in cartoons," I said.

"Well it was worth a shot," Adam said.

"Hey! Can you morons think of a way to turn me back?!" Bree asked.

"No problem, just let me grab Chase from school," I said.

I ran all the way to the school. I open the doors. Ok, their nerd meetings are in the lunch room. Ok, I am close. I take a left and I am there. I see Chase and the other nerds sitting at the table. I go over and tab Chase on the shoulder.

"Sorry guys, I gotta leave," Chase said.

He gets up from the table and we go into the hallway.

"What is it Leo?! I was in the middle of my group meeting," Chase asked.

"More like nerd meeting," I said.

"It's a group meeting, Leo! Now what do you want?!" Chase asked again.

"Well you see, I might have shrunk Bree," I said.

"You shrunk Bree?!" Chase yelled.

"Yes, on accident," I said.

"Gosh Leo, give me a minute to get some stuff from out of my locker," Chase said.

I followed him over to his locker. Chase got out some big thing.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked.

"It's a chemistry project. I am supposed to mix certain chemicals," Chase said.

"When is it due?" I asked.

"A month from now," Chase said grinning.

"Oh right, let's go home," I said.

Chase carried his chemistry homework home as I went ahead. As soon as we got home, Chase ran upstairs and put his chemistry homework who knows where. He probably is trying to hide it from Adam. I go down to the lab to see nobody there.

"Adam? Where are you?" I asked.

"I am down here!" A squeaky voice said.

I looked down to see Adam minimized and right next to an annoyed Bree.

"Adam, you shrank yourself too?!" I yelled.

"Yep," Adam said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Great now, Chase has to fix this so both of you can be normal size again!" I said.

I heard the lab doors open. Chase came into the lab.

"Ok where's Bree? And where's Adam?" Chase asked.

"They're right here," I said.

"Leo you didn't tell me you shrank Adam and Bree!" Chase said.

"Well Adam shrank himself while I was gone getting you," I said.

"Good, well at least you didn't Leo that up too," Chase said.

"Stop using my name in a sentence like that!" I yelled at Chase.

"Maybe when the zombie apocalypse comes, which will never happen, so ha!" Chase said.

"Man, you need to learn when to shut that fucking mouth of yours!" I said.

"Maybe if you can stop being annoying, I will!" Chase yelled.

"Maybe I'll stop being annoying, when you stop bring nerdy!" I said back to him.

"Then maybe you don't need my help then!" Chase said with tears in his eyes,"You don't need my brain."

Wait, Chase-" I said but was cut off by Chase.

"I'll be at the cemetery doing my homework," Chase said, then left the room.

"Nice job Leo! Now who can fix us!" Bree yelled at me.

"You know, Bree. I am dam tired of your mouth. Your lucky I don't feed you to our next door neighbor's cat" I said.

That left Bree speechless. I ran off, and out of the lab to find Chase, not knowing what was about to happen.

**So how was the first chapter? Please review. If you have an idea you want me to use, PM me or review. Please note, I don't accept all ideas, depends on where I am going either this story. Also please be nice and I will be nice. Don't hesitate to correct me with my grammar, but be nice. Ok, see ya next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
